


Reflecting one another

by legends_saga



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Mara Jade Needs a Hug, Mara being adorable 24/7, best Star Wars couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_saga/pseuds/legends_saga
Summary: Mara realizing she's in love with Luke
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Reflecting one another

When Clighal did it, this certainly didn't really look too hard. But yet here she was, trying to heal a deep scratch on her upper arm and essentially failing miserably. If anything, the pain got even worse.

Mara leaned back in the freighter's small pilot seat and exhaled a long breath. Next time she'd agree on a smuggling mission to Tatooine, she'd double check the tavern for any Rhodian guests. The irony was blatantly obvious. While she occasionally practiced under the watchful eyes of Luke Skywalker and the New Republic he and his twin sister have built, she also made a living with breaking laws day in and out.  
And these rules were so contrary to what she grew up learning.

_Do it - or die._ There was no in between. The Emperor had made sure she'd never forget that. Others had - other children grown and raised to be a tool in conquering the galaxy and shaping it to the visions of a malicious mind. They never made it past the second stage of training. Mara, however, had exceeded in all her tests up until the very end. Had blindly followed orders thrived by a mere sense of wanting to succeed, wanting to survive.  
Karrde was the first to prove that there was more to life than this. Their relationship had been on the same level of respect for one another. And most of all, he'd trusted her without having to threaten her.

"This is ridiculous."

She pushed herself up and searched the small cabinet for bandages. If the cut needed time to heal, it'd get it. There was no sense in rushing the entire process, even if Luke would've told her to put more trust in her own abilities. Subconsciously, she started smiling. Luke Skywalker had a tendency of making everything look easy and manageable, no matter if the world was falling around him. Honestly, it was impressive, after all the losses he's had to endure. His aunt & uncle brutally murdered, his closest friends having died in battle and then being left alone with the burden of having to reestablish a new Jedi Order.  
Mara's way of coping was differently. She just went on, taking no break, no time to consider how much of her life had been out of her control.  
Maybe this was why she struggled with using the Force willingly - despite having an undeniable talent. Searching access to this part of her being, this part of existence, required an openness she wasn't ready to commit to.  
It seemed so easy during her time at the Praxeum. Luke would take time to settle down with her and passing what little he'd been able to learn from older Master's knowledge to her.

Wasn't it striking that the only person whose company made something so essential to life as the Force bearable used to be the one she despised the most? The one she dreamt about killing so often it frightened her to think about it?  
He'd been different to what she imagined, from the very beginning. After that, the universe decided to toy around with them both, throwing them in trouble after trouble. And - as much as she was annoyed by his constant cheerfulness and his tendency to cheesy jokes - she'd come to enjoy and appreciate his company more than anybody else's.

It's a weird feeling. Unnamable. She doesn't really know what to make of it. Leia might throw her 'the look' whenever they happened to get a minute together, but Mara had learned better than to give anything about it. She was used to playing with it. Former tasks had made her learn how to wake this look in others. How to make them believe you were seeing the galaxy's core in someone else (which was Luke's phrasing of it, obviously). Some time ago, she'd sold them her relationship with Lando and nobody raised a question.

Maybe, with how confusing their backstory was, she'd just learn to care about the way Luke made her feel, rather than to what he actually was. But then again, one might be the reflection of the other...  
It didn't matter, in the end. If they were actually reflecting on each other, she could only fear what feelings she'd project onto him.  
 _If the universe wants to find a way, it will._ And that had to be it - for now.


End file.
